Una Yegua, un Dragón y un Lobo
by Chinito4
Summary: Dos amigos descubren una maravillosa vida juntos al nacer un nuevo sentimiento mutuo entre ellos.
1. Chapter 1

**PRIMERA NOTA:** Confirmo que cualquier relación que esta historia parezca tener con la serie o sus películas por cualquier supuesta razón es una completa confusión, por tanto, esta historia **NO** es ninguna secuela de la serie ni sus películas por mucho que lo parezca.

**SEGUNDA NOTA:** Si piensan buscar drama o realismo negativo en esta historia, búsquenlos en otra historia entonces y lean las mías con perspectiva de fantasía, pues en la mayoría de las mías pongo drama y realismo negativos solamente si de verdad resulta necesario y nunca es mucho porque no me gustan, sino, uso la fantasía para ignorar y reemplazar al realismo negativo, uso al realismo positivo junto con la fantasía y no uso nada de drama triste, pues toda la libertad que la mayoría de escritores le dan siempre a la expresión total del drama triste y realismo negativo, yo siempre se la doy a la felicidad y la fantasía.

**TERCERA NOTA:** Esta nota va dirigida solamente para los que me comentan de forma erróneamente realista en fics de fantasía. Si en este fic ven que algún detalle o suceso ocurre de una manera que no concuerde en nada con la manera en que ocurriría en la vida real y que tampoco ocurra como en la serie o sus películas, dejen de ser obtusos y entiendan de una sola vez que sucede así porque este fic es de fantasía o que ocupa más fantasía que realismo y que no sigue ninguna realidad de la serie ni ninguna de las películas, entonces por lo tanto, leerlo para luego comentar sobre él de forma realista o para decir que nada de lo ocurrido aquí ocurre como en la serie o las películas es una incoherencia que solamente viene de forma puramente errónea de ustedes por ver todo con perspectiva realista al no entender que es fantasía.

**CUARTA NOTA:** Originalmente, este fanfic había sido publicado con un capítulo único, pero unos lectores expresaron en sus comentarios que hubieran preferido que tuviera más de uno para que no fuese tan pesado leer demasiado en un solo capítulo, así que dividí el fic en otros cuatro capítulos más y es por eso que la fecha de la última actualización dice que fue el dos de Febrero de este año.

Una yegua de veinte años llamada "Twilight Sparkle" trabajaba imparablemente construyendo la casa de ladrillos en la que viviría por el resto de su vida con su inseparable dragón de ocho años llamado "Spike".

—Twilight, ¿cuánto te falta para terminar la casa?.— le preguntó Spike con una sonrisa sincera y luminosa, con una mirada hermosa y una voz enteramente amable, cortés, alegre y tranquila.

—Me falta el resto del día. La terminaré cuando sean las nueve de la noche.— le contestó ella con los mismos buenos modos, la misma mirada hermosa y la misma sonrisa.

—Oh, vaya, para entonces voy a estar muy cansado.— dijo él conservando su mismo estado emocional por no tener por qué dejar de mantenerse así.

—Sí, también yo.— le dijo ella manteniéndose también con ese mismo estado emocional por no tener por qué cambiarlo.

—¿La construcción también deja cansados a los unicornios aunque construyen usando magia?.— le preguntó él con tono de curiosidad ahora y manteniéndose sonriente.

—Sí, el que una sea unicornio no la exenta de terminar cansada cuando es constructora.

—Ah, bueno. ¿Y qué haremos si el lobo intenta atacarnos?.— le preguntó él dejando de sonreír y de hablar con alegría al hacerle su pregunta.

Ella puso un ladrillo más y dejó todo ahí para pararse delante de él.

—Yo te protegeré al mismo tiempo que a mí misma. Nunca dejaré que el lobo te lastime ni nada por el estilo, y si intentara secuestrarte o en verdad lo hace y yo me entero, lo someteré a una buena tortura usando esto.— le dijo ella manteniéndose tranquila, alegre y sonriente y hablando con una voz más o menos más suave que antes.

Le muestra unos planos que él nunca había visto.

—¿Qué es todo esto?.— le preguntó nuevamente con tono de curioso por sentir curiosidad al ver lo que ella dibujó en esos planos.

—Una máquina detectora de mentiras. Si el lobo te ha hecho algo o te secuestra y viene por mí, yo jalaré esta palanca y el suelo debajo de él se abrirá, ya que el suelo fuera de la entrada en realidad es una trampilla, entonces él caerá por un conducto y llegará hasta esta silla donde lo tendré sujeto de tal forma que no podrá escapar. Cuando le pregunte dónde estás y él me mienta, su mentira activará la máquina, tras lo cual, en esta especie de casita que parece un reloj de cucú con dos puertas, la puerta derecha se abrirá, dejando ver dos silbatos de misma apariencia iguales a los de un tren, y el silbato pequeño hará un pequeño silbido, tras el cual, el otro silbato que es un poco más grande completará el silbido, entonces esta cubeta con agua subirá hasta mojar este cepillo que luego se frotará en esta barra grande y rectangular de jabón, hasta que genere espuma, entonces el cepillo queda muy enjabonado y se restriega contra toda su boca ocho veces seguidas. Cuando vuelva a preguntarle dónde estás y vuelva a mentirme, la silla lo cambia de posición y detrás de él sale otro cepillo grande que con la parte posterior le da unos buenos siete golpes en la cola. A la tercera vez que le pregunte dónde estás y él me mienta otra vez, otro cepillo saldrá detrás de él y le dará ocho golpes en la cabeza, pero no para dejarlo inconsciente, sino para continuar la tortura. Y así sucesivamente seguirá siendo torturado hasta que me diga la verdad. Cuando diga la verdad, ya sea que diga que confesará o que la diga inmediatamente, la puerta izquierda se abrirá y un pequeño pájaro mecánico aparecerá tocando un arpa, entonces el pájaro cantará un poco como un pájaro de verdad, y eso significará que finalmente dice la verdad.— le dijo todo con la misma voz tranquila y alegría y sonriendo sin parar.

Él bajó un poco los planos para mirarla a ella.

—Dime una cosa. ¿Usarás la máquina sólo con el lobo o también conmigo?.— le preguntó él manteniéndose sin sonrisa y hablando con voz tranquila sin felicidad.

Ella dejó los planos a un lado en el suelo, se acercó un poco más a él y se incorporó a su altura sonriéndole.

—No, Spike, mi única intención fue usarla sólo con él, no contigo, pues ya que ni tú ni yo nos mentimos por no estar en nuestra naturaleza hacerlo, jamás tendré la necesidad de usarla contigo, y por nada del mundo querría usarla contigo aunque me mintieras, sino que buscaría cualquier otra forma muchísimo mejor de hacer que me digas las verdades que me escondas, pero no una forma que te cause dolor ni nada como eso.— le dijo con una voz feliz aún más suave que antes y siguiendo con su sonrisa intacta.

Ella comenzó a frotar suavemente su cabeza contra la de él de una forma maternal.

—Nunca te torturaría como al lobo para hacer que fueses honesto, así que no te preocupes, mi niño.— le dijo ella con los ojos cerrados, todavía sonriendo y hablando de una manera más parecida a la manera muy suave y tierna de hablar de una madre.

De repente, él sintió algo hermoso dentro de sí.

—¿Alguna vez sentiste por alguien algo más que una amistad?.— le preguntó él con una voz a la que se le oía una aparente y muy minúscula emoción emotiva.

Dejó de frotar su cabeza y lo miró a los ojos con los suyos entrecerrados.

—Sí, cuando te llamé "mi niño", fue porque ahora te amo como si fueses verdaderamente mi hijo.— le dijo ella con sinceridad, manteniéndose esa suavidad y ternura grandes en su voz, manteniendo la sonrisa y mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados junto con un ceño triste.

Él sintió una emoción que lo hizo sonreírle como cuando Rarity le tapó la boca antes que él terminara de confesarle sus sentimientos en el capítulo "Secret of my Excess".

—Al momento en que me llamaste "mi niño", una chispa se encendió dentro de mí. Sé qué clase de chispa es. Te sonreí porque en ese momento, esa chispa se encendió en mi corazón, y esa chispa es la del amor. A partir de este momento, te amo como si verdaderamente fueses mi mamá.— le dijo él con una ternura y suavidad vocal como la de ella y agregándole a su voz un tono más similar a la emoción emotiva.

Ella le sonrió de la misma forma con la misma emoción.

—Madre.

—Hijo.

Se abrazaron uno al otro, dejándose llevar por la alegría. El momento pareció una eternidad, pero sólo fueron segundos. Se separaron después de medio minuto, ella lo soltó, pero él mantuvo sus manos en las mejillas de ella.

—Te amo, hijo.— le dijo ella expresándole con sus palabras un amor que nunca jamás le expresó.

—También te amo, mamá.— le dijo él expresándole por primera vez ese amor también.

—Ahora sé lo verdaderamente fuerte que es el amor que una madre siente por su hijo, y en un solo segundo aprendí algo más.

—¿Y qué es?.

—Que al igual que una madre, yo moriría por protegerte. Si tuviera que protegerte o salvarte, lo haría sin importarme el costo ni contra qué me enfrente, porque eso y mucho más haría cualquier madre por su hijo si está en peligro. Haría cualquier cosa por mantenerte a salvo, hijo mío.

—Gracias. ¿Estás de acuerdo en si desde ahora y para siempre, sólo te llamo "Mamá"?.— le dijo él con el mismo tono amoroso con que ella también está hablándole.

—Sí, mi amor.

—Gracias.

—De nada, mi vida.

—Mamá, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo tiene el molino de esa granja abandonada?.— le preguntó con un tono de curioso que no opacaba para nada su tono amoroso.

—Tiene cincuenta años.— le dijo ella manteniendo en igual forma su tono amoroso.

—¿Sabes si en la ciudad más cercana hay otro molino aún más viejo?.

—Sí, en esa ciudad hay tres molinos y el más viejo tiene 75 años.

—¿Y los otros dos?.

—73 y 70 años.

—¿Sabes por qué hay tres?.— le preguntó Spike con su curiosidad manteniéndose presente.

—Sí, porque desde que se inauguró esa granja, fue tan buenamente productiva con el pan que vendía a la ciudad, que se tuvo que construir más para elaborar aún más rápido y seguir al día con todos los pedidos. Toda la producción de pan de esa granja fue tan próspera, que se necesitaron más molinos para producir, ya que había mucha demanda.

—¿Sabes por qué al final sólo hubo tres?.

—Sí, porque con tener tres molinos pudieron cumplir por completo con toda la producción. Tres fueron suficientes para que la productividad continuara sin retrasos.— le contestó ella hablando ininterrumpidamente con su tono amoroso y maternal, con su misma sonrisa luminosa y con sus ojos entrecerrados con ceño triste.

—¿O sea que tenían retrasos en las ventas cuando tenían sólo uno?.— le preguntó él con más curiosidad y hablando siempre con ese tono amoroso, esa misma sonrisa luminosa y esa misma cara de ojos entrecerrados con ceño triste.

—En realidad no, pero la demanda iba tan bien, que a las pocas semanas de cumplir un año con el primer molino, se les solicitó otro para prevenir cualquier posible retraso. Y la producción siguió tan bien, que pocas semanas después de cumplirse el segundo año con el otro y de haber terminado de construir el segundo, les solicitaron otro más. Después que empezaron a usar el tercero, ya no fue necesario solicitar otro más, porque las entregas y la producción entera estaban muy bien con todos sus horarios, así que ya nadie sintió más preocupación por los retrasos. Hasta hoy, nunca tuvieron retrasos de ninguna clase.— fue la respuesta correcta y sincera de ella.

—Ah, bien. ¿Y por ser una producción tan próspera es que siguen trabajando ahí?.

—Sí, es por eso. Aunque es poco cotidiano que suceda, en otras partes de Equestria ha habido granjas que han sido abandonadas permanentemente porque sus dueños las trasladan o ponen otras aún mejores en otras partes de la misma u otra ciudad. Y si se van de la ciudad, siguen trabajando para ésa misma, pero a veces los contratan en la ciudad donde se instalan, así que se necesitan aún más trabajadores para producir y aún más granjas, porque su prosperidad crece mucho más cuando trabajan para más de una empresa.

—Vaya, deben volverse millonarios con lo bien que les va.— dijo él siendo una afirmación correcta.

—Sí, se vuelven millonarios, aunque a veces pasa con más lentitud, ya sea porque algunas de esas granjas no producen tanto, o simplemente porque en esas empresas no se vende demasiado rápido en un año.

—Ah, bueno. Si quieres, ya no te hablo más para que puedas continuar con el trabajo.

—Está bien, hijo.

—Aunque seas unicornio, mamá, ¿igualmente necesitas mi ayuda para construir o con tu magia es suficiente?.

—Es suficiente con mi magia, hijito lindo, muchas gracias.— le dijo y agradeció ella hablando con el mismo tono amoroso de todo este momento.

—De nada.— contestó él con el mismo tono.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight continuó hasta que terminó la casa a las nueve con diez minutos.

—Está lista. Demoré diez minutos más de lo planeado, pero quedó lista.— dijo ella con voz tranquila y contenta.

—Te atrasaste esos diez minutos porque estuvimos hablando, ¿verdad?.— le preguntó él con tranquilidad y felicidad también.

—Sí, amor, pero no hay problema, así que no te sientas mal.

—Está bien.

—Espero que no te impacientes por comer más variedades, porque hasta que construya la cocina, tendremos que conformarnos con manzanas y uvas.— dijo tranquila y con voz contenta y normal.

—No hay problema, mamá, puedo esperar.— dijo él igualmente tranquilo y siendo sinceramente comprensivo.

—Gracias por ser comprensivo, hijo mío.— agradeció ella con sinceridad y gustándole su comprensión.

—De nada. ¿Y sacaremos agua de la laguna o la conseguiremos en otro lado?.— preguntó él con voz contenta, tranquila y normal.

—Prefiero que la saquemos de la laguna.

—De acuerdo, me parece muy bien. ¿Y dónde está la cama?.

—La coloqué dentro de la primera habitación que pude terminar, así que ésa será nuestra habitación.

—De acuerdo.

—Ya vamos a dormir. Mañana continuaré con lo que pueda, si es que no me alcanza el tiempo para terminarla.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué comenzarás a construir mañana?.

—La cocina, y luego seguiré con el baño.

Entraron a la casa, cenaron con manzanas, uvas y agua, para finalmente irse a dormir. Al día siguiente, como desayuno comieron lo mismo que en la cena de anoche, y Twilight se preparó para comenzar la construcción de la cocina.

—Mamá, antes de que comiences a construir, ¿me contestarías unas preguntas?.— le preguntó con tranquilidad y felicidad vocal y emocional.

—Sí, hijo, ¿qué quieres saber?.— le preguntó ella tan tranquila y contenta como él.

—Si yo verdaderamente fuese tu hijo, ¿me golpearías o me gritarías en caso de que me comportara mal?.— le preguntó sin dejar de sentirse tranquilo y contento por no tener razón para dejar de sentirse así.

Ella se incorporó a su altura.

—No, amorcito, jamás lo haría. Yo nunca podría ser de esas madres que se enfurecen así con sus hijos, y sobretodo, nunca te golpearía, porque si te causo dolor con golpes, tu dolor me daría a mí una enorme tortura de consciencia, por la que desearía no haberte golpeado jamás. Si de verdad fuese tu mamá, nunca te golpearía ni te gritaría, solamente te expresaría mi enojo de cualquier forma mucho mejor que no involucre regaños emocionalmente hirientes, gritos ni golpes. Si te dolieran los golpes, a mí me pesaría inaguantablemente el arrepentimiento por haberte causado ese dolor, pues como el arrepentimiento es un dolor emocional más fuerte que cualquier dolor físico, yo me lamentaría el haberte causado dolor. Si alguna vez hicieras algo por lo que deba enojarme y merezcas un regaño o un castigo, no llevaría a cabo ninguno de los tres. Si siento que me enojo contigo por algo malo que hayas hecho, sea o no sea intencional, prefiero contener y deshacer mi enojo que expresarlo. Yo nunca te impondría ningún tipo de castigos, como el de dejarte sin cenar por poner un ejemplo. El arrepentimiento me pesaría demasiado por haberte dejado hambriento mientras yo estoy cenando, así que nunca seré de las madres que castigan a sus hijos con que no cenarán.— fue toda la sincera respuesta que ella le dio manteniéndose hablando con el mismo tono amoroso y maternal del otro día y con la misma cara de ojos entrecerrados con ceño triste.

Él quedó nuevamente con esa misma mirada de ese momento del capítulo "Secret of my Excess".

—Muchas gracias.— agradeció de verdad.

—Por nada.

Ella le besó la mejilla izquierda y él hizo lo mismo.

—Mamá, ¿crees que puedas terminar la cocina hoy?.

—Sí, hijo, estoy segura. ¿Por qué preguntas?.

—Solamente por preguntar, no es que me impaciente incomprensivamente aún cuando me pediste que no me impacientara, solamente tengo curiosidad.— dijo él siendo verdad.

—Ah, bueno.— contestó ella notando que la comprensión de su hijo seguía firme e intacta.

—Ahora te dejaré comenzar.— dijo por última vez para dejarla comenzar.

—Gracias, hijo.


	3. Chapter 3

Y Twilight comenzó a construir la cocina. La terminó quince minutos antes del mediodía y luego prosiguió con el baño, el cual terminó cinco minutos antes de la hora del almuerzo.

—Mi amorcito lindo, ¿te parecería bien si por esta última vez almorzamos manzanas con uvas y mañana vamos al mercado a comprar más variedades?.— le preguntó Twilight con voz enteramente feliz, sonriendo con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño triste y sin pensar ni dudar si él comprenderá y estará de acuerdo o no.

—Sí, mamá, estoy de acuerdo. ¿Y sabes una cosa?, aunque las manzanas y uvas nunca sean lo único que comeremos por toda nuestra vida, igualmente tengo la total disposición de vivir mi vida comiendo solamente eso y beber solamente agua, aunque sea sacada de la laguna.— dijo él con tranquilidad y siendo totalmente verdad.

—Está bien, hijo. Ahora vamos a buscar manzanas y uvas.

—Sí, iré a buscar las cestas y unas cuantas bolsas.

—Bien, aquí te espero, mi precioso amor.

Una vez más se besaron en las mejillas izquierdas. Spike fue a buscar lo que dijo, Twilight levitó las cestas para colocárselas, colocó las bolsas para las uvas en la cesta izquierda y salieron.

—¿Cuántas bolsas trajiste?.— le preguntó con voz tranquila y feliz a la vez, junto con una sonrisa luminosa.

—Quince, y si me preguntas por qué, fue porque pensé que es mejor que las tengamos y no las usemos a que las necesitemos y no las tengamos.— dijo él habiendo sido una opción tomada inteligentemente.

—Fue sabio de tu parte, mi amor, ante todo es la mejor opción.— dijo ella sabiendo tan bien como él que fue en verdad inteligente.

—Gracias, mamá.

—De nada, dulzura.

—¿Sabes una cosa, mamá?.

—¿Qué, hijo?.

—Se me ocurre que para traer uvas sin que las manzanas las aplasten, pongamos las bolsas con uvas en la cesta izquierda y las manzanas en la derecha.

—De acuerdo, hijo, así lo haremos. Sube a mi lomo y vámonos.


	4. Chapter 4

Subió a su lomo y se fueron. Recolectaron manzanas y uvas durante varios minutos hasta que volvieron a casa con ambas cestas llenas hasta el límite.

—Mamá, por lo que vi, no parecía que las cestas fuesen muy pesadas para ti, a pesar de que las manzanas son lo que las hacía más pesadas, pero igualmente quiero que tú misma me digas si te eran muy pesadas o al menos un poco.— le dijo petitoriamente su iluminado hijo con voz feliz y tranquila junto con una sonrisa luminosa, amorosa y tierna.

—No, hijo, no eran demasiado pesadas, sólo un poco, pero no tanto como para cansarme demasiado de cargarlas.— dijo ella con su luminosa sonrisa intacta, con tranquilidad, felicidad y ternura.

—Ah, que bien. Y como ya terminaste de construir la cocina, podremos comer más comidas diferentes en lugar de solamente manzanas y uvas.

—¿Quieres comer otra cosa?.— preguntó ella pareciéndole que él deseaba comer algo diferente.

—No, si deseas, comeré lo que me des, sean manzanas, uvas o cualquier otra cosa. Prefiero dejarte esa decisión a ti.— dijo él comprensivamente, siendo verdad y no importándole comer lo mismo.

—Está bien, amorcito, entonces te daré manzanas y uvas y yo almorzaré lo mismo también.

—Bueno, mamá.

Almorzaron, reposaron y cuando despertaron, Twilight comenzó a construir el detector de mentiras. Finalmente lo terminó después de largo rato.

—Está listo. Me tomó cuarenta minutos, pero ya terminé.— dijo Twilight mirando el detector con su hijo junto a ella.

—Se ve muy bien. Te quedó estupendo.— dijo él para elogiar con sinceridad y positivismo el trabajo de su madre.

—Gracias.

—Mamá, ¿algún día iremos a nadar juntos en la laguna?.

—Sí, hijo, iremos en cualquier día.— dijo con tranquilidad y felicidad.

—Creo que sé qué me contestarás, pero igualmente preguntaré. ¿Incluso hoy?.— dijo y preguntó él sintiéndose con cierta seguridad de saber lo que pueda ser más seguro que su madre le conteste.

—No, hoy no, quiero descansar de todo el trabajo.— fue la respuesta sincera y tranquila de ella.

—Eso pensé. Y de acuerdo, no hay problema, descansa todo lo que quieras, no te interrumpiré.— dijo él con alegría en su voz, su cara y sus emociones y siendo comprensivo.

—Gracias por ser tan comprensivo, hijo.— le agradeció ella con una voz más amorosa.

—De nada. ¿Igualmente puedo ir a nadar solo a la laguna?.

—No me confiaría demasiado, por causa del lobo, pero ya que no hemos sabido nada de él en estos días, creo que no habrá nada malo en que vayas, así que puedes ir.— le permitió sinceramente.

—Gracias, entonces me voy.— agradeció él tranquilamente sin entusiasmarse ni nada.

Se dieron un beso en una misma mejilla y él salió de la casa.


	5. Chapter 5

Llegó a la laguna y nadó durante unos diez minutos, pero cuando iba a salir para volver a casa, imprevistamente salió un saco que lo atrapó y alguien lo agarró para luego llevárselo al molino. Spike gritaba por ayuda, pero no fue oído. El secuestrador abrió la puerta del molino, entró y la cerró, sacó a Spike y ató una cuerda en su cuerpo y sus tobillos.

—¡¿Quién eres, qué quieres de mí?!.— gritó interrogativamente con bastante miedo sin poder ver nada por lo oscuro que estaba.

—Después de atraparla a ella, los comeré a ambos.— dijo una voz que sonaba como malvada con una felicidad de maldad.

Spike sintió terror al reconocer esa voz.

—¡¿Eres tú?!.— preguntó con inmenso terror al reconocer la voz del secuestrador.

Una luz se encendió y pudo ver la cara del que lo llevó hasta ahí.

—¡LOBO!.

—No te servirá de nada gritar, ella no te escuchará. Ahora mismo iré por ella y no hay nada que puedan hacer.— dijo él con felicidad malvada en su voz, con una sonrisa y mirada malvadas, siendo verdad la primera parte y pudiendo haber alguna posibilidad de no ser cierto lo segundo que dijo.

El lobo tomó una hoja de papel, una pluma y un frasco de tinta y comenzó a escribir. Luego salió con la hoja a buscar a Twilight.

—Ya que ella es una unicornio, le arrancaré el cuerno y así no podrá luchar.— dijo el lobo estando totalmente seguro de que podrá atrapar a Twilight con facilidad.

El lobo llegó a la casa casi cinco minutos después y golpeó la puerta.

—¿Quién es?.— preguntó ella con voz normal, sin sonreír y sin pensar ni sospechar, pero tampoco pensado que pudiera ser Spike por no ser necesario para ninguno golpear la puerta por ser su casa.

El lobo fingió otra voz.

—Un mensajero. Traigo una carta para la señorita Twilight Sparkle.— dijo el lobo con voz normal y fingiendo una voz diferente para evitar despertarle alguna sospecha.

Pasó la carta por debajo de la puerta y ella la levitó a la altura de su cara.

—"Querida Twilight, estoy en peligro, sigue al mensajero para que te lleve donde estoy. Te quiere Spike.".— la leyó en susurro.

Ella frunció el ceño y sintió la furia más inmensa que nunca sintió en toda su vida. Al mismo tiempo, con su magia hizo transparente la puerta para mirar quién era el mensajero y vio que era el lobo. Supo por verlo y por la carta, que él secuestró a Spike, puesto que Spike solamente la llama "Mamá". Deshizo esa magia y se dirigió sigilosamente a la palanca de la trampilla.

—¿Vas a venir conmigo?.— le preguntó el lobo manteniendo la voz falsa.

Ella fingió una voz de preocupación.

—Ahora mismo salgo.— dijo ella simulando una voz de preocupación.

El lobo habla para sí mismo en voz baja.

—Excelente, se lo ha creído.— dijo creyéndose la simulación de Twilight y por ende, creyendo que la engañó y cayendo él en la trampa.

Ella jaló la palanca y el lobo pasó por el conducto hasta llegar a la silla. Ahora, ella habla con su voz furiosa.

—¡¿Dónde está mi dragón?!.— le preguntó exclamativamente mostrando lo verdaderamente furiosa que está y ya sabiendo que el lobo le mentirá incontables veces.

—¿Tu dragón?, no sé quién es.— mintió él con voz y cara enojadas.

Su respuesta llegó al detector, que al identificarla como mentira, hizo que se abriera la puerta derecha, los silbatos sonaran y la máquina le enjabonó la boca.

—¡¿Dónde está mi dragón?!.

—¡No lo he visto!.

Los silbatos sonaron de nuevo.

—¡Es mentira!.

La silla lo cambió de posición, un cepillo salió detrás de él y le golpeó la cola. Luego la silla volvió a estar como antes. Twilight le sacudió el casco izquierdo empuñado.

—¡¿Dónde está mi dragón?!.— le preguntó una vez más sabiendo que él confesaría aunque tardíamente.

—¡No lo...!.

Miró la casita y supo que volvería a sufrir si mentía, así que miró a Twilight, de inmediato inventó otra mentira pensando tontamente que funcionaría y habló con una voz y cara serenas.

—Escúchame, chica, te estás equivocando. Yo soy tu amigo.— mintió con una falsa tranquilidad.

Los silbidos sonaron y otro cepillo empezó a golpearlo en la cabeza ocho veces al mismo tiempo que el cepillo enjabonado se restregaba en su boca. En tanto, desde que se fue, Spike ha intentado zafar sus brazos de sus ataduras, lo cual ha sido demasiado difícil. Solamente ha perdido fuerzas, pero aún puede luchar. Sigue intentando, hasta que por fin logra soltar su brazo derecho, luego suelta el izquierdo, se quita las cuerdas de encima, se desata los tobillos y sale corriendo de ahí a la casa. En tanto, el lobo sigue siendo torturado por lo que parece durar toda la eternidad.

—¡SOCORRO, SOCORRO, SOCORRO...!.— gritaba el lobo sin poder seguir aguantando la tortura.

Por último está siendo golpeado en la cabeza otra vez.

—¡YA BASTA, CONFESARÉ, CONFESARÉ, DE VERDAD QUE CONFESARÉ!.

Salió el pájaro a cantar tocando el arpa y la máquina se detuvo, permitiéndole al lobo jadear y jadear.

—Está en el,, el molino viejo.— dijo con voz cansada.

—El molino viejo.— dijo ella con voz y cara normales por un segundo.

Ella se paró delante de él y esperó hasta que terminó de jadear. Él abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada fríamente asesina de ella, muchísimo más fría y asesina que la que tuvo Rarity en el capítulo "The Best Night Ever".

—Ahora escúchame muy bien, bastardo, no quiero volver a verte cerca de mí ni de Spike nunca más en la vida. Quiero que te vayas a cualquier otro lado fuera de aquí, lo más lejos posible. No quiero encontrarme nunca con que volviste, no quiero que vuelvas nunca, porque el día que te vea, esta tortura será muchísimo peor. Así que te irás de aquí ahora mismo, yo traeré a Spike si no ha escapado, pero no quiero saber nunca que volviste.— le dijo con una voz ligeramente baja con una mirada asesina de ojos entrecerrados con ceño furioso.

Lo rodeó de magia y lo levitó haciéndolo atravesar las paredes hasta afuera como fantasma. Luego apagó la máquina. Y pocos momentos después, Spike entra corriendo a la casa.

—¡AYÚDAME, MAMÁ, EL LOBO ME TENÍA EN EL MOLINO, PERO ME ESCAPÉ!.— gritó Spike con terror corriendo hacia su mamá al verla.

Apenas lo escuchó, toda su furia se disipó por completo, ella giró inmediatamente hacia él, sólo para sentirlo abrazarla como cuando volvió después de derrotar a Nightmare Moon en el segundo capítulo de la serie. Ella se sentó para poder abrazarlo y darle palmaditas en la espalda con una bella sonrisa.

—Calma, hijo, calma, todo está bien. Ya me ocupé del lobo, lo torturé como dije que lo haría, y lo hice decidir irse lo más lejos posible de aquí y nunca volver, así que jamás lo veremos otra vez.— le dijo ella con los ojos cerrados tranquilamente, con su sonrisa, su tranquilidad y su alegría totalmente restauradas y hablando otra vez con su voz suave y amorosa.

Lo llevó a la cama, se acostó de espaldas con él encima suyo y luego creó mágicamente una pantalla holográfica en la que le mostró toda la tortura del lobo hasta cuando lo sacó de la casa.

—Como te dije antes, haría cualquier cosa por mantenerte a salvo, hijo mío.— le dijo ella con voz amorosa y suave, mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa luminosa y pudiendo sentirse tranquila y feliz porque su hijo está ileso y con ella.

Él sonrió con agradecimiento.

—Ahora se queda corto decir "Muchas gracias", pero es todo lo que puedo decir para expresarte mi gratitud.— dijo él con sinceridad, con voz suave y feliz, con una sonrisa acompañada de ojos entrecerrados con ceño triste y sintiéndose totalmente tranquilo otra vez.

—No es necesario que digas nada más que lo agradecido que estás, mi amor. Además, sabía que no podías ser tú el que golpeaba, porque viviendo los dos solos, no tenemos por qué golpear para entrar.

Ella le sonrió con los ojos hermosamente entrecerrados.

—Ven, mi amor. Junto a ti yo voy a estar y nunca más te han de hacer mal. Tus ojitos de luz el llanto no ha de nublar. Ven aquí, mi dulce amor, nadie nos ha de separar. Como un sol, tú me das luz y das calor a mi vivir.

Ella comenzó a acariciarle la nuca.

—Intencionalmente le infundí miedo hacia mí, así que sé que nunca volverá. Desde ahora y para siempre, cuando vayas solo a nadar, podrás ir sin preocupación, pues él nunca se acercará ni a ti ni a mí, y le irá muchísimo peor que ahora si me entero que volvió a secuestrarte o que siquiera volvió aunque nunca nos haga daño.— dijo ella sin sentir nada de enojo.

—Gracias, mamá, pero a pesar de que nunca vuelva, igualmente prefiero ir a nadar solamente si tú me acompañas. Nunca te insistiré en que nades conmigo ni en que vayamos cuando no quieras, te dejaré elegir libremente si irás y nadarás o no. Cuando no quieras nadar, entonces nadaré solo. Y aunque ahora sea innecesario mantener seguridad, igualmente por seguridad, me quedaré siempre en la casa cuando tú no vayas a la laguna conmigo.

—Está bien, mi amor. Y gracias por tu comprensión.— comprendió ella y le agradeció con sinceridad por su sincera comprensión.

—De nada.

—¿Quieres una manzana o unas uvas?.

—Ahora que las mencionas, quiero un tazón de uvas.

—Te lo traigo ahora mismo.

Fue a buscarlo y volvió en pocos segundos.

—Aquí tienes, amor.

—Gracias. Si deseas, te las comparto para que también comas.

—Muchas gracias, hijo, pero no tengo hambre ahora.

—Como quieras.— aceptó comprensivamente.

Tomó una uva y se la metió a la boca. Luego fue otra, luego otra y así sucesivamente.

—¿Mamá?.

—¿Sí, tesoro?.

—¿Cuándo nadaríamos juntos?.

—Cuando tú quieras y yo acceda a nadar.

—Entonces ¿puede ser mañana, después del almuerzo?.

—Está bien, lindo.

—Gracias.— le agradeció sonriendo y habiendo hablado con su voz suave, feliz y amorosa durante todo el tiempo desde que se tranquilizó.

—De nada, mi precioso.— le dijo ella con la misma sonrisa, el mismo tono amoroso, feliz y con la misma sonrisa luminosa y amorosa que él.

Spike siguió comiendo sus uvas por unos buenos y relajados minutos. Desde ese día, ambos vivieron en completa paz, felicidad y amor, Twilight conservó el detector de mentiras y gracias a que el lobo nunca volvió, la armonía pacífica y la felicidad eternamente total reinaron en sus vidas por siempre.

FIN


End file.
